Imaging systems that enable the display of dynamic scenes, such as an area of interest during surgery, are known. These imaging systems, however, are not proficient at detecting and displaying images that include multiple wavelengths of light, including visible light (having wavelengths from about 380 nm to about 700 nm), near-infrared light (having wavelengths from about 700 nm to about 1400 nm), and ultraviolet light (having wavelengths from about 250 nm to about 380 nm). Therefore, an improved system and method for doing so is needed.